Me enamoré de un extraño
by SmileOfTheSoul
Summary: Todo empezó en mi primer día, ese fue el día que descubrí que te puedes enamorar de un extraño a solo minutos de conocerlo, y sin necesidad de cumplidos ni palabras de amor, solo con cuna sonrisa basta. Y desde entonces, él es el que ocupa mis pensamientos.
1. Lucy

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y soy camarera en el bar de Fairy Tail.

Es un trabajo agradable y divertido, ya que todos aquí nos tratamos como familia y tanto el resto del servicio como los clientes son muy divertidos, y les coges cariño con facilidad.

Aunque yo, por mi arte, tengo preferencia con un cliente en especial, un chico pelirrosa, Natsu.

Cuando llegué aquí el primer día, él ya estaba aquí, pero no me percaté de su presencia, hasta que Mira-san, una peliblanca con el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja, alta y de unos hipnotizares orbes azules, quien por cierto era otra camarera del lugar y muy querida por todos, me dijo que como primer cliente me ocupara de servirle a él.

_**FLASBACK**_

Era mi primer día, estaba nerviosa, pero tenía un presentimiento de que nada iba a ir mal, pero debido a lo patosa que soy, decidí no creerlo.

Me estaba cambiando para ponerme el uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda de tubo negra unos quince centímetros por arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca con el logo del local en la parte derecha del pecho, junto con un delantal y unos zapatos planos también negros, mientras mi rubio cabello quedaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones a los lados de mi rostro, perfilándolo y sin nada de maquillaje, exceptuando un leve brillo en los labios, el maquillaje y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

Salí de los vestuarios y me dirigí a la barra, el local era amplio, con una larga barra, atendida por una amable y linda peliblanca llamada Mirajane.

-Ya estoy lista Mira-san, ¿me puedes decir mi primer trabajo?

-Eres rápida, esta bien... ¿Ves se chico pelirrosa sentado allá al fondo? -asentí levemente en señal de que sabía a quien se refería- pues el será tu primer cliente, ¡Animo! -dijo entregándome una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Suspiré y me arme de valor, acto seguido me dirigí hacia la mesa indicada con una de mis mejores sonrisas. El chico parecía distraído y aburrido, pero cuando me acerqué, su rostro cambió y me saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya tu debes de ser la nueva, un gusto soy Natsu -se presentó extendiéndome la mano aún desde su posición sentado en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-Si, también es un gusto, soy Lucy -no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón me inspiraba cierta confianza.

-Mira nos habló a todos de ti, ¡y por cierto gracias!

-¿Eh? -conteste sin entender por que me agradecía, todavía no había hecho nada

-Es que gracias a ti gané una apuesta -dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la duda en mi rostro decidió explicarse mejor- verás, todos creían que ibas a ser una vieja mal humorada y eso... Pero resultó que no, así que yo gané la apuesta

-Entiendo, Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda inconscientemente -dije sin poder evitar que una pequeña carcajada saliera de mi garganta.

-A propósito, ya que gracias a ti voy a conseguir bastante dinero, ¿te apetece ir al parque de atracciones mañana por la mañana?

-¡Me encantaría! -normalmente no aceptaría una invitación de un chico que recién conozco, pero hablé sin pensar, y la verdad me apetecía ir.

No podía seguir demorándome mas, así que le pregunté la orden, y tras apuntarla, fui a pedírsela a Mira-san, todo con una estúpida sonrisa de esas que tiene las chicas enamoradas, pero, era imposible que yo me enamorara tan rápido de un chico ¿cierto?

Mi turno terminó y me despedí de todos, al día siguiente era Sábado, por lo que no tendría que trabajar, pero aún así, tenía un compromiso con el pelirrosa.

El día fue genial, nos montamos en toda clase de atracciones, comimos en el parque de diversiones y me ganó uno que otro adorable peluche.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

A partir de ese día nos hicimos muy amigos, al punto de llegar a ser mi mejor amigo.

Y ese día tuve que aceptarlo, me enamoré de un extraño, un extraño pelirrosa que va con una bufanda a todas partes.

Y desde entonces, él es el motivo por el que no falto un solo día al trabajo, tal vez algún día me atreva a decirle sobre mis sentimientos, pero, por el momento, me conformaré con ser su amiga.


	2. Natsu

No entiendia por que todos pensaban que la nueva debe ser una vieja bruja malhumorada...

Tenia el presentimiento de que no iva a ser así, y, aunque suelo equivocarme con frecuencia, esa vez estuve en lo correcto...

¡Oh! Se me olvidó presentarme, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, al que apodan Salamander. En ese momento me dirijia hacia el bar Fairy Tail, el bar más famoso de todo Fiore.

Siempre visito ese lugar, ya que es como una segunda casa para mi y muchos de mis amigos, pero ese dia, iba con un motivo en especial, demostrar que mi teoria de la nueva era cierta.

Mi estilo era igual que siempre, unos vaqueros anchos, esa vez de color oscuro, junto a una camiseta naranja con los bordes azul oscuro de manga corta, y en el centro de la camiseta el dibujo de un gran dragon. Para rematar mi siempre revuelto cabello rosa junto a mi inseparable bufanda blanca.

Entre a ese bar al que asistia desde que era niño, alli conoci a mis actuales mejores amigos, como la monstruosa Erza, o Titania como le decian algunos, a la sonriente Mirajane, la actual encargada de la barra, a la que apodaban Demonio en su niñez debido a su actitud impulsiva y agresiva, pero todo cambio cuando su querida hermana Lissana, la mas pequeña de los tres hermanos Strauss, entro en coma... Pero eso es otra historia... Y aunque me moleste admitirlo, gracias a ese bar tambien conoci al Stripper... Digo Gray...

Al entrar me senté en la misma silla de siempre, mirando hacia nungun sitio en concreto, creo que estuve en esa misma posicion durante un rato, porque no senti como alguien se acercaba a mi mesa.

Al sentirme observado levante la vista, encontrandome con una hermosa rubia de unos grandes y expresivos ojos del color del chocolate. Al fijarme un poco mas pude divisar el uniforme de camarera, ella debe ser la chica nueva. Grite de euforia en mi interior, gracias a que ellos creian que iba a ser una vieja malhumorada hicimos una apuesta en la que nos jugabamos una importante cantidad de dinero. Note como ella me miraba extrañada, supongo que he debido de hacer gestos un poco raros...

-Vaya tu debes de ser la nueva, un gusto soy Natsu -me presente tendiendole la mano desde el lado opuesto al que ella se encontraba, siendo separados por la mesa.

-Si, también es un gusto, soy Lucy -Lucy... Bonito nombre... Y bonita sonrisa...

-Mira nos habló a todos de ti, ¡y por cierto gracias! -no pude evitar reprocharme mentalmente despues de decir eso, ¿como se me ocurre? Si le cuento lo de la apuesta seguro se nefadara...

-¿Eh? -por su cara se notaba que estaba confundida y le picaba la curiosidad,

-Es que gracias a ti gané una apuesta -ya no habia nada que hacer, no tenia escapatoria- verás, todos creían que ibas a ser una vieja mal humorada y eso... Pero resultó que no, así que yo gané la apuesta.

-Entiendo, Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda inconscientemente -me sorprendi no solo de que no se enfadara, sino que ademas se rio... Definitivamente es una chica muy rara... Pero me parece simpatica.

-A propósito, ya que gracias a ti voy a conseguir bastante dinero, ¿te apetece ir al parque de atracciones mañana por la mañana? -no lo pense, salio por si solo, y luego pense que habia sido un estupido, ¿quien en su sano juicio iria al parque de atracciones con un desconocido?

-¡Me encantaría! -Quede en shock por un momento hasta que razone, si trabajaba en Fairy Tail, no tenia dos dedos de frente, ya que aquí ninguno los tiene...

Al dia siguiente era Sabado y hacia un dia explendido, ese dia Luce y yo... Si, Luce, ya tiene apodo y todo ¿que esperabais? Todos en Fairy Tail ya sean clientes o empleados tenian uno, ya sea Salamander, Stripper, La Demonio, Titania o El Idiota, eran apodos, pero este apodo solo se lo podia decir yo. El dia fue muy divertido, nos montamos en todas las actracciones y le gane uno que otro peluche en los juegos...

Y pensar que hace años de ese dia... Actualmente me vuelvo a dirigir hacia ese bar, pero hoy voy con la intencion de pedirle a mi mejor amigas, entiendase Lucy, que sea mi novia...

Despues de todo, me enamore de una extraña.


	3. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

-¡Mamá!

Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rosados corría por los pasillos de su casa en busca de su progenitora.

Al llegar a la amplia cocina la diviso preparando lo que parecía el almuerzo de ese día.

-¿Que te ocurre Nashi? -una hermosa rubia de ojos chocolate desvió su atención hacia su pequeña.

-¡Mama, Ur no para de molestarme con como se conocieron el tío Gray y la tía Juvia! ¡Es una molestia! -se quejo la menor.

-Bueno... Quizás si tu le contaras algo estaríais en paz.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, la pequeña pelirrosa decidió preguntar.

-¿Como os hicisteis novios tu y papa?

Sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta la mayor casi deja caer un vaso que llevaba en la mano.

Aun que la pequeña Fullbuster y la nueva Dragneel eran muy buenas amigas, no podían evitar seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y molestarse la una a la otra. Pero esto definitivamente era un tema nuevo a tratar.

-Pues... La verdad es que fue un tanto extraño...

-Bueno... Papa siempre dice que tu eres rara...

Un severo tic nervioso se apodero del ojo derecho de la rubia mientras esta intentaba relajarse.

_FLASHBACK_

Una rubia de unos 19 años se reparaba para una "cita" en el parque de atracciones con su extraño favorito.

Tras 2 años de conocerse, la rubia seguía enamorada de ese pelirrosa.

Al llegar a la entrada del parque pudo divisar una revuelta cabellera rosa, empezó a correr para acercarse cuando a mitad de camino la sorprendió una lluvia repentina.

Obligados por la torrencial lluvia los dos jóvenes se vieron obligados a correr para refugiarse bajo un balcón cercano.

Un largo e incomodo silencio se instalo entre ellos.

El chico estaba furioso, se supone que hoy iba a ser una día genial, hace solo unos minutos había un hermoso sol sobre Magnolia y ahora no podía salir de aquel refugio si no quería acabar hecho sopa.

Pero esta mañana el pelirrosa se levanto con un propósito y lo pensaba cumplir.

-Nee Luce... -ciertamente el pelirrosa no sabia como comenzar, pero ya no podía hacerse atrás. -tenia planeao que hoy fuera un día perfecto, pero esta estúpida lluvia lo arruino. Pensaba darme por vencido, pero sabes que eso no va conmigo, y ya que nuestra relación nunca ha sido normal... Pues no me queda de otra... Lo que quería decirte es que no pude evitar enamorarme de una chica a la que no conocía, una extraña, y me gustaría saber... si esa extraña quisiera ser mi novia... -completamente rojo y apenado, el chico termino su rara declaración.

Tras un corto silencio roto por las carcajadas de la rubia que dejo confundido a chico, esta presiono sin previo aviso sus labio contra los del pelirrosa.

-Claro que acepto tonto... Eres mi extraño favorito -contesto la blonda con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora fue el pelirrosa el que estampó sus labio con los de la rubia, empezando un movimiento suave y cariñoso, que con el paso del los segundos se fue tornando mas apasionado.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Con los ojos muy abiertos ante la explicación de su madre, la pequeña Nashi escuchaba con atención todo el relato.

-Y tras tres años de feliz noviazgo, tu padre, a su manera claro, me pidió matrimonio. Pero esa historia dejemosla para otro día...

Sin decir nada la Dragneel mas reciente salio corriendo en busca de su amienemiga.

Tras eso la rubia sonrió al sentir unos fuertes brazos que e rodeaban la cintura en un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Moo, Natsu, llegas tarde... -Con un lindo berrinche infantil, la rubia se quejo a su marido.

-Lo siento... ¿Me perdonas?- Pregunto tras dar un pequeño beso en el cuello de su pareja.

Si previo aviso la rubia fue cargada al estilo nupcial sin poder contener una carcajada mientras era dirigida hacia el dormitorio principal.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, la rubia confeso al pelirrosa el secreto que ha estado guardando tantos años.

-Me enamore de un extraño con bufanda.

-Me enamore de una extraña con uniforme de camarera -respondió el pelirrosa antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta con el pie tras ellos.

* * *

¡Por fin! Siento haber tardado tanto, es solo que el ordenador se me ha estropeado y no me deja abrir documentos de texto, por lo que me he llevado bastante tiempo con el capitulo escrito en un cuaderno. Pero en fin... tras mucho rogarle a mi madre, me ha dejado usar su ordenador.

Sobre el capitulo, no me ha quedado realmente como esperaba pero aun así espero os guste.

Algunos me pidieron un lemon, y juro lo intente, pero no me siente muy preparada para eso. Pero algún día volveré a intentar hacer uno.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias.

FT-chan se despide. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
